Hogwarts with Miley
by Immersion Feeds Obsession
Summary: American witch Miley, her brother Jackson, and best friends Lilly and Oliver transfer to Hogwarts just in time for 4th year where they'll meet Harry Potter and friends. How will this affect the Triwizard Tournament? Eventual Miley/Harry, Lilly/Ron, Oliver/Hermione, reuploaded.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a 2-chapter story I wrote and posted on here years ago. I never finished it and eventually took it down. I felt bad about that and wanted to put it back up. It won't be continued, so enjoy it for what it is._

 **Hogwarts With Miley**

 **Chapter 1**

"Hurry up Dad!" Miley yelled out to her father. "We're going to be late!" The brunette was currently standing in a train station in Britain with her two best friends Lilly and Oliver and her obnoxious older brother Jackson. They all had their suitcases and were currently lost as they had no idea how to get onto platform nine and three quarters.

"Hold your horses Miles," Mr. Stewart said to his daughter as he jogged back over to her. "I just thought that muggle worker might know where it is."

"Dad, how would a muggle know where a magical train is?" Jackson asked his father. "That's dumb, even for me."

Meanwhile Lilly looked at her watch, "Guys, Miley is right. The train is going to leave in five minutes."

"Well then we better hurry," Oliver said looking around. "Should we split up?"

"No there's no time for that," Miley replied. "Then even if one of us found it the others would be lost."

"Well what about that girl?" Robbie Ray asked pointing an index finger ahead of them. "That girl looks like she knows what she's doing." The teenagers looked to see a young blonde girl skipping along straight into what seemed to be a wall until she passed right through it.

"Where'd she go?" Jackson asked.

Miley grabbed her suitcases and started walking over. "That's good enough for me," She said. "Little girl walking through walls practically screams 'magical school'."

"Be careful Miley!" Lilly called out to her best friend. The girl hadn't heard it though as she rolled her suitcase in front of her and picked up speed. She almost got scared and slowed down but she didn't and found herself passing through the wall and past it.

Opening her eyes Miley found herself in a completely different train station filled with wizards and a big train that said "Hogwarts Express" on the front of it. Miley sighed in relief and moved over to make room. The place was so crowded she had to push past a few people to make room.

About thirty seconds later her brother Jackson came running through the platform with his luggage. Looking around he cheered but was then knocked down as Oliver and Lilly came through right after him.

"Oops," Lilly said noticing Jackson lying on the ground. "Sorry Jackson."

"Ouch," He cringed as Oliver tried to give him a hand up. Five seconds later Robbie Ray ran through the platform after them.

"Nice job Miles you found it," He said congratulating his daughter. "But there's no time left so put up your luggage and get on the train!" He then noticed Jackson on the ground. "Jackson there's no time to sleep now son, get up!"

The Stewart family and friends quickly put their stuff on the train post haste. Lilly, Oliver and Jackson had already jumped on the ledge of the train and Miley was the only one still not on the train. She was facing her father knowing she wouldn't see him again for a whole school year.

"Love you daddy," She said giving her father a big hug. "I'll miss you!"

"Me too Miles," He said returning the hug. "Now make sure to take care of yourself, make some friends and don't get any of the teachers mad at you."

Miley let go and the hug ended. "Okay dad, don't worry, but I got to go now!" She said grabbing Lilly's hand and stepping onto the platform of the train.

"And for God sakes, take care of your brother for me!" Robbie Ray called out to her as the trainer started to leave the station.

Miley, Jackson, Lilly and Oliver all waved goodbye as the train left with them onboard. Jackson stopped waving first and said, "Alright I'm out of here. You losers find your own place to sit. I'm going to go find some ladies" He said with a laugh before walking off down the train.

"So much for sticking together," Oliver muttered.

Miley waved it off, "Don't worry Oliver we don't need Jackson. I'm sure the three of us won't have any problem handling a British school." She said pretending to chuckle.

"Little scared there Miley?" Lilly asked.

The brunette grabbed the blonde by the shirt, "Terrified!"

"Well let's go find a seat," Oliver suggested. "That old lady over there is giving us a weird look." The other two nodded and went to find a seat.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry, Ron and Hermione were all sitting in their own compartment. They had heard Draco Malfoy bragging to his friends about almost getting sent to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts and were discussing the location of the school.

"But I think Durmstrang must be somewhere in the far north," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Somewhere very cold, because they've got fur capes as part of their uniforms."

"Ah think of the possibilities," Ron said dreamily. "It would've been so easy to push Malfoy off a glacier and make it look like an accident…shame his mother likes him…"

And just as the three were thinking of the merits of a dead Malfoy the door to their compartment was opened. A girl with long brown hair stuck her head inside. "Excuse me," She asked the three. "Is it okay if me and my friends sit here with you three? There aren't any empty compartments left and we can hardly walk down this hall with all the people."

Ron looked as if he was about to say something when Hermione nodded, "Sure, come inside."

The girl smiled, "Thanks."

Pulling the door all the way open she walked in followed by her two friends, another girl and a boy. They all seemed to be about the golden trio's age, the first girl was about Harry's height dressed in muggle clothes with blue eyes. The second girl had blonde hair and was dressed in more boyish clothes while the boy had dark brown hair and was smiling.

As they came in Hermione moved over next to Harry and Ron so the three could sit opposite each other. Now all six seats were filled and it definitely seemed a bit comfy. Coughing the second girl spoke up.

"Thanks for letting us sit here," She said. "I'm Lilly Truscott, nice to meet you." She said sticking out her hand which because of the small room ended up right in Ron's face. Frowning Ron slouched down in his seat before giving the hand a small shake.

"I'm Ron Weasley," he said uncertainly.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione informed them.

"And I'm Harry Potter," Harry told them.

"Oh hey I think I've heard of you," The first girl said speaking up. "Your famous right? I think you were in one of our history books right Lilly?" The blonde nodded.

"Are you not from around here?" Ron asked confused. "Of course Harry's famous! He defeated you-know-who when he was only a baby!"

"Actually we're not from around here," The first girl answered looking straight at Harry. "My name is Miley Stewart. This donut over here," She said pointing to the boy. "Is Oliver—"

"Hey I can't even introduce myself?" He interrupted. "I'm Oliver Oken, but the ladies call me smoking Oken!"

"No they don't," Lilly said rolling her eyes.

"Hey can I finish my sentence anytime soon?" Miley asked angrily. "Anyway the three of us are some of the transfer students from America. You guys knew about that right?"

"America?" Harry asked. "I don't know about any transfer students from America. Maybe that's what your brothers were talking about earlier Ron."

But Ron shook his head, "I don't think so Harry. What they were talking about seemed much bigger."

"America?" Hermione asked sitting across from Oliver. "That's so exciting! What's it like there? Where do you live? Oh, you must tell me everything!"

"We're from California," Miley informed her. "Well I'm actually from Tennessee but I moved to California a few years ago."

Despite the bored voice Miley was answering in, Hermione seemed generally excited. "And what year are you three in?"

"We're fourteen so that must be in fourth year," Oliver said. "Right?"

"Yeah, and my older brother Jackson is here too and he's a sixth year." Miley said.

"That's great; the three of us are fourth years too!" Hermione smiled. "I wonder what house you'll be in."

"You should be in Gryffindor," Ron spoke up.

"Oh Ron, they don't have to be in Gryffindor. They'll decide for themselves."

And with that the entered a whole other conversation where the three explained what the houses were and what qualities they stood for. They each gave a few random tips for this and that but it was really the kind of thing that had to be seen to understand. Then they moved on when Ron brought up the World Cup and Oliver and Lilly wished they had gone but were still in America at the time.

"Mr. Stewart couldn't get us to England in time," Oliver said sourly. "But it sounded amazing."

"It was," Said Ron. "We were sitting in the top box—"

"For the first and last time in your life Weasley." Draco Malfoy had appeared in the doorway with his cronies Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

"Don't remember asking you to join us Malfoy," Harry said coolly.

Draco had been smirking at Harry until he noticed Miley, Lilly and Oliver sitting opposite them. "And who are you three? More of Potter's fan girls or something?" He asked rudely.

"Hey, I'm not a fan girl." Oliver said looking offended.

"They're the transfer students from America," Hermione explained. "Or did you not know?"

At that Draco's face turned an ugly color as he frowned deeply. "Of course I knew you filthy mudblood. I just expected the students from America to look…less repulsive."

"Excuse me?" Miley said standing up along with Lilly. They all had their wands pulled out. "What did you just call me?"

"You better take that back!" Lilly said prodding Draco in the chest with her finger.

Draco pushed the finger aside, "Whatever!" He said nervously. Desperately trying to change the subject he turned back to Ron. "So…going to enter Weasley? Going to try to bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know…you'd be able to afford to eat if you won."

"What are you talking about?" snapped Ron.

"Are you going to enter?" He repeated. "I suppose you will, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?"

"Either explain what you're on about or go away, Malfoy," Said Hermione testily.

"Don't tell me you don't know?" He said delighted. "My father told me about it ages ago. But then, father's always associated with top people at the ministry…they probably don't talk about important stuff in front of your father Weasley." Laughing once more Draco beckoned to Crabbe and Goyle and the three of them left.

"Who the hell was that?" Miley asked when they were gone. "And what's his problem?"

"That's Draco Malfoy," Harry answered. "He's an evil bastard from Slytherin who thinks he's better than everyone else."

"Man, what a dick!" Oliver commented.

"I hate that guy," Ron told them. "One day I'm going to…"

"No time for that now Ron," Hermione interrupted. "We should be arriving at Hogwarts in ten minutes. We need to get changed."

"Changed?" Lilly asked.

"Into our school uniforms," Hermione explained. "We have to change before we reach the school. You do have some, don't you?" She asked and the three Americans informed her they did.

As they changed into their robes Miley noticed how heavily it was raining outside. It was hard to make out the castle with so much rain in the way. By the time they had changed they were just about there.

"Once we get off the train you can leave your luggage outside," Hermione explained. "It'll get taken up to the castle for you. Just follow us and we'll make it inside."

"Sounds good," Miley said suddenly nervous again about having to go up to the new school. She glanced at Oliver and Lilly and they each gave her a reassuring smile. Their new friends seemed nice and Miley hoped this would be a good year even if it was at Hogwarts.

"I guess it's time…" Oliver said. The two girls nodded and they headed outside the train.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hogwarts with Miley**

 **chapter 2**

As the train doors opened there was a rumbling of thunder overhead. The rain was now coming down so thick and fast that it was as though buckets of ice-cold water were being emptied repeatedly over their heads.

Miley, Oliver and Lilly walked behind Harry, Hermione and Ron and saw them talking to a very large man. He was nearly twice the height of Harry with a long black beard. "Hi Hagrid," Harry yelled at him through the rain.

"All righ', Harry?" The large man named Hagrid replied. "See yeh at the feast if we don't drown!" He said before turning around and calling out for first years.

"What's he talking about?" Miley asked Hermione. "First years? Drowning?"

"The first years always get to Hogwarts by taking boats across the lake," Hermione explained. "Though it must be horrible to have to cross in this weather…"

"So how are we getting up to the school?" Oliver asked.

Ron pointed over to something on his left. "We'll take those carriages there up to the school."

The six of them walked over to one of the black carriages and noticed there wasn't anything pulling them. "What's pulling them?" Lilly asked.

"Magic," Hermione answered. "There's not enough room in one for all of us so why don't you three go on ahead?" She suggested and Oliver, Miley and Lilly all took a seat in the closest carriage.

Once they were seated the carriage started pulling itself towards the school. They could get a better look at it now and gasped at how magnificent it looked from there. The size of the whole thing was enormous and certainly looked like an old English castle.

"So far so good," Miley commented.

"Except it's raining," Oliver complained.

Lilly slapped the back of his head, "Get over it Oliver. We're almost there."

"They seemed nice," Miley said referring to Harry, Hermione and Ron. "Maybe we could be friends with them."

"Yeah and the boys were kind of cute," Lilly added. "Right Miley?" The brunette nodded.

"Ughh can't you wait till I'm gone to have these little girl chats?" Oliver said slightly disgusted.

"It doesn't matter now," Miley said. "We're here."

Looking in front of them Oliver realized they had indeed arrived at the entrance to Hogwarts. Quickly getting out of the cart they wasted no time but immediately sought shelter inside the giant castle.

The cold from the rain disappeared as they got inside. Taking their hoods off they stood for a moment and looked at how big the grand hall was. It seemed too big to be real but then this was a magic castle. They started to walk forward with the other students (Miley in the lead) when suddenly an arm blocked Miley from walking any further and she stopped.

And just in time as a water balloon splashed down right in front of her only a second later. It hit her feet but if she hadn't been stopped the results would have been much worse. She looked up briefly to see a ghost holding water balloons before looking to her side to see Harry Potter was the one who had saved her.

"Careful," He told her. "Peeves likes to prank people; bit of a problem really."

"Thanks a lot," Miley said smiling at Harry. They looked at each other for a minute before continuing into the castle. They were just going to head into the great hall when Professor McGonagall grabbed hold on Miley's arm.

"Excuse me," She said. "Are you three from America?" They nodded at her. "Good, then I'll need you to come with me; I'm Professor McGonagall the headmistress."

She turned to Harry and friends. "Thanks for helping out Potter, but I've got it from here. You and Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger can proceed in now." Harry nodded and with a last look at Miley headed into the great hall.

"What are we doing?" Lilly asked McGonagall.

"Since you are all new students here you'll need to be sorted before you can join a house. But first we have to round up the rest of your former classmates." And despite how it might have sounded, it didn't take long at all to find the other students from America.

* * *

Harry and Ron looked up to the teachers table waiting hungrily for Dumbledore to let them eat. They had watched all the first years get sorted (including Dennis' brother) and now could only wait patiently.

Professor Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was smiling around at the students, his arms opened wide in welcome. "Hello students," He greeted them all. "I know many of you are very hungry but I ask you to please wait just a little longer as we have some more sorting to do."

At this announcement various murmurs were heard among the students wondering who could be left to be sorted. "For you see," Dumbledore continued. "The wizarding institute for magic in North America has recently received in influx of students and now have more than they can accommodate.

"To help them out I have allowed fifteen of their students of different years to transfer to Hogwarts and be taught right here. Now I hope you'll all help to me to welcome our new American students."

And with that the fifteen students were led in by Professor McGonagall to some polite applause. They were indeed as Dumbledore had said from different years as some looked as young as second years while others could be in their seventh year.

The elderly witch opened a small scroll and started to read off names starting with 'Sandra Allison'. The girl was quickly sorted into Slytherin and the next student came up and then the next. Until eventually McGonagall called out, "Oliver Oken!"

Oliver nervously walked over to the front next to the sorting hat. However as he reached for the wooden stool to sit on he tripped and knocked it over. "Oh geez," He freaked as he tried to put the chair back up. Miley and Lily looked embarrassed for him as he sat down and McGonagall put the sorting hat on his head.

A minute later the hat cried out "Gryffindor" and the matching table clapped as Oliver walked over to sit down. A couple people later and it was Miley's turn to get sorted. She walked up there confidently and put the hat on.

 _Well this is weird_ , Miley thought to herself as the hat covered her eyes. _And where to put you?_ A voice suddenly said inside of her head. Miley almost jumped up out of surprise. _Don't worry girl, I'm just trying to decide where to put you._

 _You've got a fair bit of courage and always stand up for your friends but you're also very loyal. You're not exceptionally smart or cunning as most of your plans go awry. So I think you would do well in either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, but I better make it…_

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled out so the entire hall could hear. Miley quickly pulled off the hat and headed over to the table with the rest of the Gryffindors who were clapping excitedly for her.

Miley sat down next to Oliver and watched as her older brother was sorted next. He too was sorted into Gryffindor and walked over to the table with a skip in his step and stopped next to Miley. "That stupid hat almost tried to sort me into Hufflepuff, but I won it over. Later sis," He said before walking past her and sitting down next to the Weasley twins.

Distracted by what her brother was saying Miley almost didn't hear as her best friend Lilly was sorted into Gryffindor. But she did hear it and stood up to clap the loudest. She made sure to give her friend a hug as she approached the table.

"Were in the same house! Yay!" They cried out at the same time.

Oliver tugged at Miley's robes. "Hey not to interrupt this girly friend moment, but everybody is giving you two weird looks." Miley and Lilly stopped to look and saw this was true and immediately sat down.

The rest of the American students were sorted and they were just waiting now for the food to appear. Professor Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was smiling around at the students his arms opened wide in welcome. "I have only two words to say to you," he told them, his deep voice echoing around the hall. "Tuck in."

"Hear, hear!" Harry and Ron said together before large plates filled with food appeared before them.

Miley and gang looked only slightly surprised as this was similar to how they ate back in America. "Wow, sure is a lot of food." Lilly commented as she reached for a salad. "Better be careful not to eat too much or we might get fat, right Miley?"

But as she said this Miley was knee deep in a chicken leg with her other hand scooping potatoes onto her plate. She stopped chewing when she saw Lilly looking at her and swallowed what was in her mouth. "I guess I should take smaller bites…"

Oliver on the other hand kept searching the table for something that wasn't there. "Where's the pizza? And where are the hamburger and the soda? How am I supposed to keep up my strength when there isn't anything here but British food!"

Meanwhile the golden trio were having a discussion with one of the Hogwarts ghosts. Miley wasn't really paying any attention until Hermione suddenly dropped her fork and crossed her arms angrily and refused to continue eating. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Is it the food?" Oliver asked. "Cause I was just complaining about that myself. Why don't they have any pizza?" He asked dramatically. Lilly meanwhile rolled her eyes and pushed Oliver back down.

"It's not the food," Hermione answered. "It's the house elves! I had no idea they were being used as slave labor here in Hogwarts!"

"House elves?" Lilly asked. "What are house elves?"

"You don't know?" Ron asked incredulous.

"We don't use them in America," Miley answered before turning to Lilly. "House elves are those gnome sized creepy looking slaves they have in Britain."

"So they're not like our elves?" Lilly asked. "Well that's disappointing. I prefer the tall elves with long ears and that gorgeous…" At this Oliver coughed loudly so Lilly shut up.

"They're innocent creatures forced into slave labor," Hermione said. Ron tried to convince her otherwise but she just glared at him angrily. They continued eating and soon dessert appeared.

When the puddings too had been demolished Headmaster Dumbledore got to his feet again. "So I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices." He went on to describe the list of things the caretaker Mr. Filch had banned along with the usual "Don't go into the dark forest" advice before he said anything interesting.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." This caused numerous looks of surprise and outrage from different people including Harry. "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy – but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts –"

But at that moment there was a great rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open and a man leaning upon a wooden staff walked in. Everyone turned to look at him as he walked towards the teachers' table. His face was like nothing Harry or any of them had ever seen, he looked like he had been in five separate wars.

He reached Dumbledore and the two shook hands before the stranger took an empty seat at the teachers' table. "May I introduce our new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Moody!" Very few people clapped however the professor didn't seem to notice.

"Whoa," Oliver said looking taken back. "What happened to that dude's face?"

Lilly nudged Ron, "That's your defense against the dark arts teacher?"

"Must be," said Ron in a low, awed voice.

"Isn't he the one your dad went to help this morning?" Harry asked. "What happened to his face?"

"Dunno," Ron whispered back while Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him. "We are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're joking!" Said Fred Weasley loudly.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said. "Though I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat very loudly.

"Er…maybe this isn't the time. Where was I?" said Dumbledore. "The Triwizard tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young wizards and witches of different nationalities until the death toll mounted so high the tournament was discontinued."

"Death toll?" Hermione whispered alarmed but the rest of the students didn't seem as disturbed by this and were whispering excitedly to each other.

"Our own departments of international magical cooperation and magical games and sports have decided it's time to make another attempt at the tournament," Dumbledore continued. "The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school and a thousand galleons prize money."

"I'm going for it!" Fred Weasley hissed down the table. His twin and their new friend Jackson agreed that they too would try, not to mention all the other people saying similar things at other tables.

But then Dumbledore spoke again and the hall quieted once more. "Eager though you are, the heads of the schools and the ministry of magic has agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age – that is to say seventeen years of age or older will be allowed to put their names forward to consideration."

At this several students looked extremely angry and outburst erupted at each table. "I personally will be ensuring no students attempts to hoodwink the impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion," Dumbledore said. "Therefore I ask you not to waste your time submitting your name is you are underage. And now it is late and I know you'll want to be well rested for your lessons tomorrow. Chop chop!" He clapped before sitting himself down.

The doors opened and all the students stood up to leave. "So where are we going now?" Lilly asked Miley. Miley wondered the same thing until Harry came over to her.

"You guys probably don't know the way to Gryffindor tower right?" He asked. "You can come with me…I mean us and we'll show you the way." He said motioning to Hermione and Ron.

"Cool, thanks," Miley said smiling. The two groups molded into one and they followed Harry through the school. They talked about the tournament as they walked along.

"I heard Fred and George say they were going to find a way to enter anyway," Ron was telling them. "What do you think Harry? Up for it if they do?"

Harry shrugged, "Maybe; I don't know I get into enough trouble without signing up for it."

"Well I would," Lilly agreed with Ron. "I've done tons of dangerous stuff back home. I wouldn't mind breaking a few rules if I had the chance to win a thousand galleons."

"Oops…" Miley said as her foot sunk into one of the stairs. She tried to pull it out but it was stuck. A nearby portrait laughed at him.

"I got you," Harry said grabbing her leg he pulled her out.

"Thanks," She said rubbing her foot.

They soon made their way up to the entrance to Gryffindor tower which was concealed behind a portrait of a fat lady. "Password?" She asked them.

"This is the entrance to Gryffindor tower," Harry told them. "You need the password to get inside as proof that you're a Gryffindor. It changes sometimes so you have to keep tabs or you'll end up waiting outside for someone to let you in like Neville does."

"Balderdash already," A voice called out from behind them. It was Fred and George with Jackson walking with them.

"Out of the way Miley," He said pushing her slightly. "Sixth years first," He laughed walking through the entrance with the twins.

"Who was that?" Harry asked curiously as they walked in next.

"That's just my stupid brother Jackson," Miley answered. "Just ignore him if you can."

"This is the common room," Hermione was telling Oliver. The room was cozy with a warm fire and various chairs and couches. "You two," She motioned to Lilly and Miley. "Come with me." The two followed and Hermione led them up to the girls' dormitory.

"Our dorm is up there," Ron said to Oliver pointing up the opposite set of stairs.

Meanwhile Hermione was showing Lilly and Miley the bedroom for fourth years. "And these are our two roommates," She said motioning to the girls who were already in the room. "Lilly and Miley, meet Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown."

"Nice to meet you," The girl with long blonde hair identified as Lavender said.

"Yeah it'll be way more interesting with two more girls," Parvati, an Indian girl with her hair tied back in a ponytail, said shaking Lilly's hand.

"Thanks," Miley answered. "It would suck if our roommates hated us right away."

"Don't worry about it," Lavender answered. "I'm sure we'll have years to hate each other." She said jokingly. They laughed together before deciding to go to bed. A few minutes later the lights were off and Miley lay in bed for a while wondering about what was going to happen next. Wondering if life at a British school would be exciting enough. What she didn't know was there was more than enough excitement to go around at Hogwarts.


End file.
